His Blue Eyes
by ImSoPurple
Summary: Decided to jump on the Eclare train. Takes place during I don't know what to do with myself part one. My first fan fiction. Please give it a chance. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. I did this because i was bored. I'm not very good but reviews do help. I suggest you listen to the song Better With You by Five Times August while you read this. I decided to jump of this Eclare train so yeah... Let me know what you think!**

Eli's POV

"Dude, I feel bad for him. He's so in trouble with his dad." I really was sincere. That's something you don't see very often.

"Yeah, I know. I wish we could do something. I mean, why did he hand me that big thing. I'm small do I look like I could handle that?" Adam said.

I got an idea even though I don't want to, I guess I have to. "What if we gave him the extra tickets? He could sell them or something." I really wanted to take Clare. I mean she wouldn't know good music if it bit her on the nose.

"Eli! You're a genius. But you would have to deliver them because I have to be home now. I'll catch you later. Tell me how it goes. Call me later."Adam yelled running down the street.

At the Dot…

I saw Sav sitting there talking to this guy that worked there. He looked upset. I went up to him. "Hey, man. Sorry 'bout the truck. I could help you fix it for free."

"Yeah? And where would I get the money for the parts? From a money tree?" Sav was really down.

I took the tickets out of my pocket. "Me and Adam were talking and we think you should have the extra passes. Maybe you could sell them or something. I mean, it's not much, but that could help."

I looked at him and his face lit up. "Really? Thanks. I may have to take you up on that offer. This should be enough. Maybe I could sell them to Bianca or somebody that really wanted to go."

I walked to a table there and sat down. I here the bell ring signaling someone just came in. I didn't think anything of it so I just look at the menu trying to decide what to order.

"Hey, Peter. Can I have one coffee please?" That voice sounded familiar. I looked at the counter and there I saw Clare. Obviously, she didn't see me yet, so I called her over.

"Hey, Blue Eyes! Over here." She looked over and saw me and she blushed that lovely shade of red I love to see. She slowly walked over and looked down at the floor unable to meet my eyes. "You know, you always look at the floor when I'm around. I'm starting to think I make you nervous. Hmm? Is it because I'm too hot for my own good?" I joked trying to see her smiling face. She then looked up at me and I see my plan worked. There was a bright smile on her face.

"Ha-ha, Eli. You're so cocky you know that? I came in here to get some coffee. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be putting someone in the back of your hearse by now?" I smirked my famous smirk. Seems she's been hanging around me too much.

"Nice try, Blue Eyes. I noticed that you didn't disagree." I laughed because she blushed again. " I was here because I won! Remember the thing I was telling you about? Well, it came down to me and this kid named Adam and we spilt the tickets. I was going to bring you because, well, let's just say your taste in music needs to be improved." She scoffed. "But when we were helping him put the stuff away, Adam kind of accidently smashed his dad's taillight. So, to help Sav not get in trouble with his dad, we gave him the tickets to help pay for the parts and I'm going to help him with his car."

"When did you become the expert on improving cars? And my taste in music is just fine. Just because I don't like screamo and my hearing doesn't mean my taste is bad, thank you very much," She said.

"Since Morty breaks down every week. I had tons of practice. And I do like my hearing…some days." She giggled. I love that sound. Music to my ears. Whoa, since when did I start thinking like this? I'm seriously losing it.

She left to get her coffee and sat down with me. We started our flirty banter like we usually do. She could tell I was really excited for the concert on Monday. I can't wait. But there's just one problem. I don't have a ride. I'll have to see if Adam does. I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys. I suck at writing. And I'm still bored. I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I love to have some help here with ideas and what not. Reviews are the best way to do it.**

Eli's POV

Clare and I stayed talking at the Dot for hours. We laughed about everything. I don't know what is about that girl, but something is keeping me wanting to know more about her. That's why I wanted to take her to the concert. I would like to get to know her and for her to get to know the real Eli Goldsworthy.

I was walking home and I was still thinking about Clare. I can't get her off my mind. I feel bad about her family even though mine aren't the greatest. My parents work all the time. I never see them anymore.

It hasn't always been like this. We used to spend a lot of time together. My mother was a stay-at-home mom and my dad was the only one working. Then, one day, I came home being told that we have to move because my dad lost his job and we couldn't afford the house anymore. So now, we're squeezed into an apartment. My mom and dad both got a job so we could save up to buy a house.

I guess I can't complain. I've read about some many Americans out of work. Good thing I live in Canada. My mom and dad got lucky I guess but I hated that we had to move. But it also helped me out of my dark times. I'm still trying to forget my past.

I got home later that night and, as I expected, my parents weren't home. I went to my room to call Adam and see if he had a ride to the concert Monday. As I flipped open my phone, I see that my mom called me. She left me a message:

"_Hey, sweetie. I called to let you know that your dad and I won't be home till twelve. We both have work to do at the office. Sorry, honey. We'll be home soon. We love you. Bye."_

She acts like this isn't a usual thing. Like there hasn't been times where I'm left home alone even for weeks because her and dad have gone on business trips and forgot me. I'm used to it.

I forget about my family and call Adam. He picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" His voice sounded raspy.

"Hey, dude. It's me. Sav took the tickets and seemed to like the idea."

"Dude, I was asleep. It's eleven o' clock. You should have called me earlier. Why are you just calling now?"

"Clare and I ran into each other there and got caught up. Sorry, dude."

"Who's Clare?" he wondered.

"My English partner. Anyways, do you have a ride to the concert on Monday because Morty's in the shop right now and I won't have him back until Tuesday." I really hoped he said yes.

"No, man." Damn it. "My dad and mom aren't going to be home for the weekend. They have to visit my grandmother. I was hoping you had a ride. I was going to call you about it tomorrow."

"Damn. Well, I'll figure something out."

"Alright, let me know something." He hung up. I fell asleep that night wondering what I was going to do about a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah! So sorry for you guys who noticed I put Morty in the chapter 3. So I kinda rewrote it. Let's just say he doesn't live that far from Clare who doesn't live that far from the school. Thanks to bcuzily for pointing that out. I'm new and have no clue what I'm doing. This is why I need your reviews. They help. Again thanks for pointing that out. I wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't tell me.**

Eli's POV

I woke up this morning in a moderately good mood which is unusual for me. I went to the kitchen at stop at the entrance and surprise, surprise. My parents aren't home. My mom left a note on the counter this time:

"_We didn't want to wake you. We have to leave early to go on this business trip. I went grocery shopping so you won't go hungry. We'll be back in a few days. Keep the house clean. We'll see you when we get back. Love, Mom."_

Yeah, thanks. Well, there goes my good mood. At least, I won't have to worry about food. I went further into the kitchen to get some Honey Nut Cheerios, my favorite. At least, my mom remembered that. I finished up eating at went back to my room to go on the computer. I went online to see who else was. I was pretty early in the morning. I looked an saw Clare was online.

Before I could say hey, she already sent me something.

clare-e23: Hey…

eli-gold49: Something the matter, Blue Eyes?

clare-e29: No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think that something's wrong. It's nothing.

eli-gold49: Clare, even over the internet, I can tell you are lying. What's the matter?

clare-e23:….

eli-gold49: Clare…

clare-e23: My parents are fighting again. I hear dishes breaking as we speak. I'm tired of it.

eli-gold49: Need some rescuing? I'm not doing anything.

clare-e23: Would you? I can't stand staying at this house anymore. They're driving me crazy.

eli-gold49: I'll walk over in ten. You don't live that far from me. Be outside waiting.

clare-e23: Okay, I will. Thanks, Eli.

eli-gold49: No problem, Blue Eyes.

I got dressed and ready to walk to Clare's . Just as I was heading out the door, my phone rang. I look and saw it was Sav calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man. It's me. I was wondering if you could fix my dad's taillight today."

Damn. I was hoping to spend some quality time with Clare. I guess she'll have to come with me. " Yeah, sure. I have to go pick up Clare first. We are supposed to hang. I'll bring her with me."

"You mean Clare Edwards? I didn't know you guys were dating?"

"Uh, we're not. We're just friends. She's my English partner. That's it." I said hoping to be convincing. I really wished we were more than that.

"Uh-huh. Whatever, man. Just be careful. She had a bad breakup last year and Clare Bear's like my little sister. So don't mess with her just to be messing with her. "

"Sav, it's not like that. We're _friends._" I said expressing the word so he would stop grilling me about it.

"Alright. Whatever, dude. Just meet over here at the school when you get her." I could tell he was smiling and trying not to tease me. I hung up without saying anything.

I wonder what he meant by she had a bad breakup. I'll have to ask her about it. I left the house to go walk there. I was running five minutes late. I didn't mean to take that long with Sav.

I saw her sitting there on her porch. She looked as if she'd been crying. I walked over to her and she got up and started walking herself without a word. "Hi, Eli. How are you? Fine, Clare. Thanks for asking." I was trying to cheer her up. She didn't even crack a smile.

"Cheer up, Clare. It'll be alright." I said unconvincingly.

" Yeah, right. Where are we going anyways?" she said wiping her tears.

"I have to work on Sav's dad's taillight first then we can do whatever you want. Okay with you, Clare Bear?" She groaned when I called her that.

"How did you find out about my nickname? I hate it. Jenna started calling me that." I have no clue who Jenna is but I didn't want to ask to I left it alone.

"Sav told me. I like it. I thought you didn't like me calling you Blue Eyes. So, I changed it. Maybe if I started calling that, you would learn to like it." I said hopefully.

"Nope, sorry. I actually like Blue Eyes." She whispered the last part. I glanced over to see her looking down, blushing again. We both were silent the rest of the walk to the school.

A/N:Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys. I wanted to write yesterday but life got too busy. Thanks for all of the review and to people who favorite and added my story to their story alert. Sorry the story's moving kind of slow. Like I said criticism helps. Oh, also, let's pretend that this chapter takes place on a Sunday. Anyways, on with the story.**

Eli's POV

Clare and I got to the school in no time. I could tell she was thinking about her parents on the way. I want to pull her in my arms and tell her everything will be okay but I know she doesn't like me like that.

We see Sav looking at his dad's taillight and is too busy to see us come up. "Yo, Sav!" I yell to get his attention. He jumped up startled. I smirked and Clare giggled a little bit.

"Hey, guys. Sorry. I'm really worried about my dad finding out. He didn't see the truck last night because he was busy so I thought today would be perfect. So, Eli, are you sure you can fix it?" He said.

"Duh. I'm an expert at this thanks to Morty." I left Clare side and went over to see the damage. "You got the parts?"

"Yeah. They're in the truck." he yelled over. I opened then door and see them lying on the back seat. I immediately get to work wanting to get this over with. I hear Sav and Clare talking to each other and I strained to hear what they're saying.

"So, how do you know Eli? You like him or something?" I looked over just to see her blush bright red.

"No, he's my English partner. We're hanging out today because I wanted to get out of the house."

"Mhm. Sure, Clare Bear. Whatever you say. Just remember to be careful. We don't want a repeat of last year. Spinner, Peter, and I still have to beat up that jerk. He broke your heart. Nobody does that to my little sister and gets away with it." She got a sad look on her face when he said that.

"Sav, no. Leave it alone. I've forgiven him for it. Let it go. I don't believe in violence to solve all of your problems. I'm happy now." I'm really wondering what happened last year. I have to ask her about it later.

"With Eli, right?" She blushed and didn't answer.

An hour later I finished. "Hey, man. Come see if it works!" I called him over. He and Clare were just sitting by the bench waiting for me to finish. He got up and opened the truck door and put the key in ignition and turned on the light.

"Booyah!" I heard Clare yell.

"Dude, Booyah?" Sav questioned Clare.

"You're such a dork, Clare Bear." She mock glared at me for calling her Clare Bear. I turned to Sav. "Did you keep the other ticket? Are you going with us tomorrow because Adam and I need a ride to the concert." This is my last chance.

"I don't know dude. I still have to figure out how to tell my dad I'm still going. Then when he finds out about the taillight, he'll blow a gasket." I hoped he can keep his trap shut.

"Just keep your mouth shut and he'll never know the difference." Clare looked at me disapprovingly but didn't say anything.

"I'll try. Plus, you guys need me right?" I nodded.

Soon Clare and Sav and I went to the Dot. He had to go talk to his dad about the concert tomorrow. Clare and I said goodbye and went to grab a seat to go sit down. We ordered coffee and started talking. I figured this would be as good a time as any to ask her about her past.

"So, Blue Eyes," I paused just to see if she would blush and to my surprise she didn't. I guess she got used to it. " I kind of overheard you and Sav conversation earlier and I was wondering what happened last year. She looked away for a second debating on whether to tell me or not. " I'm just wondering. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and started. "I dated this guy named KC last year." I think there is a guy named KC on our football team. He doesn't seem like her type. "We kind of drifted apart and before you know it, he cheated on me with my best friend Jenna." The fat cheerleader? What kind of idiot would do that? Jenna was really annoying. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.

I looked in Clare's eyes as I spoke. "He must be a fool to break up with a beautiful person as yourself for some bimbo cheerleader. You're so much better than her inside and out. I'm sorry that jerk did that to you. He doesn't deserve someone like you." She blushed so hard I almost got worried.

"I..uhm…Thank you, Eli." I smirked. I knew that would make her nervous. I wonder where this will lead us in the future…

**A/N:So, review! Should I do Clare's point of view? I want to get to the concert so bad but I want to fit as much Eclare as I can in there. So, in the next chapter or two, I'll do the concert. Probably won't be until Chapter five. Anyways, I need motivation and do you know where that comes from? REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5: AN: I know, I hate these too

**A/N: Sorry guys. I haven't been able to upload or even write. I have some family issues going on right now. I haven't been able to get much time on the computer, with school and family, I just don't have the time. I probably will be able to upload Sunday, but no promises. I'm going to try as hard as I can to get no later than Monday. Again, sorry guys. Life got too hectic. I will be removing this Author's note as soon as I upload my next chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Another AN Sorry :

**A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't been able to write because life got way too busy. I have a little bit of writers block and you guys that write know how much that sucks. I'm going to try and get something up next week. I'm going out of town this week so hopefully, my writer's block will be over with. Again, so sorry guys. And thanks for the people who read and review, it means so much to me.**


End file.
